A Fic By 5 Authors....
by Nadeshiko
Summary: Get a whole bunch of anime-crazed eighth graders together. This is what you get.
1. Ray

Major Crossover Anime Fanfic

Hello!  This is Nadeshiko here, and it's time for another (not so) great fanfic.  But, I can't take all the credit in this one.  (Thankfully!)  This fic was written by Ray, me, Angie, Sonomi, and Kasumi.  Characters are from the following anime:

Card Captor Sakura

Gundam Wing

Escaflowne

Dragon Ball Z/GT

The author for each part will be in the title.  Enjoy our masterpiece!

Chapter 1 – by Ray

          Pan sat in her room, all alone, waiting for her visitor.  Then there was a tap on the window.  She smiled and pulled it open.  "I was thinking you wouldn't make it, 17"  He only smiled faintly and leaned up on the wall.  Pan frowned.  He didn't seem the same.  "What's wrong, 17?"  "….He's after me again."   Pan's expression went totally astonished as her worst nightmare had come true.  "It can't be."  "Yes he was chasing me and tormenting me, that's why I'm late."  

          Tears began to slip down Pan's cheek.  'Why had Cell have to come after him now, right after I had got him back?'  Pan slumped down onto her bed and covered her face with her hands, and began to cry.  "He… he can't get… you… I won't let… him"

          All of a sudden there was a loud bang on the window.  Pan jerked her head over and saw Van clinging to the windowsill.  She opened the screen with her mind.  He stumbled in, shut the window, then loked from me to 17.

          "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" he said angrily.  Pan got up and shoved him a bit.  "He's not doing… anything" she said.  Van looked down, a little ashamed.  Pan felt a cold hand set upon her shoulder, and a chill ran through her body.  She always got cold when 17 touched her.  She smiled a bit and thought she should tell Van why she was crying.


	2. Nadeshiko

Chapter 2 – Nadeshiko 

        Van looked at Pan worriedly.  He could easily tell she was crying from her puffy, red eyes and faint tear lines streaking her face.  Even though it was cold, 17's hand seemed to calm her a bit.  Van's eyes searched her face for any indication as to what had her upset.  All of her friends knew that Pan's eyes were the window to her soul and feelings.  "What's wrong?" he pressed on.    Looking in his eyes, Pan saw a look of determination.

        She sighed, trying to let out all of the pain she felt.    "Cell's back."  It seemed he understood what she said for he lowered his head in recognition of her pain.  She had told him all of her worries about 17, her greatest fears and things like that.  Unlike 17, he's experienced those feelings, so until she could get 17 to open up more, Van is the one she goes to with emotional problems.  She felt 17's hand squeeze her shoulder in reassurance.  "Don't worry for me."  She was surprised by his emotion, even though very little.  He seemed a little embarrassed about what he said for he took his hand off of her shoulder abruptly and took a step back.  The small feeling of calmness that had previously washed over her left with his hand.  She didn't have any time to think when she heard another knock on her window.  She directed her attention to the sound and saw a boy with brown, messy hair sitting on the outside ledge.

        She walked over to the window slowly and opened it.  He jumped in the room and pulled up another body of an auburn haired girl behind him.  He smiled and pulled her up.  He turned around and gasped at the number of people in the room.  "Woah.. where's the party at?"  Then all humour drained from his face.  "Syaoran?" Pan asked.  "Sakura and I feel a new strong power."  My face faulted.  "I know."  


	3. Angie

Chapter 3 – Angie 

        "Well, who is it?" asked Sakura.  "Don't you know anything, Sakura…" Syaoran said.  "It's Cell." Pan replied.  "I remember the last time Gohan had to fight Cell," Goten told as he walked in the room.  "Hey Goten, what's up?" asked Syaran.  "Oh, nothin'," Goten replied.  Goten is a black haired boy and a part of the Z team.  "Well, let's take this somewhere else because my room is a little crowded." Pan said.

* * * * *

        "So Pan, 17, can you fill us in?" Goten asked.  "Ya, sure.  It started about three weeks ago just after Pan was captured and turned into part android.  I realized that Cell had returned a couple of days ago and I met up with Cell.  I think he wants revenge against Gohan and the Z fighters…"  "Hey guys," a voice interrupted.  It was Gohan.  "Umm.. Gohan.. we have something to-"  "No, let me." Goten interrupted.  "Gohan, I hate to tell you this but I am your brother.  Gohan, Cell has returned."  As Goten told Gohan that, Gohan dropped what he was carrying and screamed.  Videl, on the other hand, who was now standing beside the now spazing out Gohan, didn't have a clue of what was going on.

        "What's going on?" Videl asked.  "He's an evil android that came to Earth a long time ago and tried to destroy the earth by forcing Gohan t o fight by hurting the people he loved and cared for.  But Cell had other ideas and in the end, Mirai Trunks and Goku, our own father, were killed." Goten explained.  Videl, now feeling furious and upset for Gohan's loss was ready for battle.  'But dad killed Cell,' Videl thought.

~*^*~ (flashback)

        "Gohan, what's dad like?" Goten asked.  "Well, he's like an angel, Goten." Gohan answered.  "Oh.  What's an angel?" Goten questioned.  "It's someone who's good and kind hearted, and who also makes you feel good inside."  "Oh," Goten said.

~*^*~ (end flashback)

         Gohan was interrupted by a loud scream when he realized that Goten had been flung against a tree.  "Goten!  Goten!" a voice yelled.  It was Trunks.  "Goten, are you okay?" Trunks asked.  Goten got up slowly.  He seemed to have injured his arm and side.  "I'm.. okay" Goten said, kind of not knowing half of what was going on.  Trunks was helping his friend up.  "Hey, is this fight going to happen or not?" Cell demanded.


End file.
